Nobody Wins
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [Tonks'POV.RT,citação SR]Claro,vocês podem achar que estou sendo egoísta,porque eu estou mesmo sendo,mas eu amo Remus Lupin.


**Título:**Nobody Wins

**Gênero:**Romance/Angst

**Pares:**RemusxTonks - Citação de Sirius/Remus

**Classificação:**G

**N/A:** Oneshot curtinha,simples,Tonks POV.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

**x-x-x-x**

Bem,não é como se eu não soubesse que seria assim.

Eu sabia,eu sempre soube,mas isso não significa que eu não tenha o direito de ficar triste.

Já faziam cerca de três anos, mas para ele nada tinha mudado, e Mérlin sabe o quanto me dói conviver cada dia que passa com o homem que amo sabendo que ele nunca vai poder sentir o mesmo que eu simplesmente por não superar.

Nós morávamos com conforto,era uma casa bem simples,um bairro humilde num vilarejo bruxo esquecido por todos.Era melhor assim na verdade,era mais seguro.

A guerra havia terminado,os trouxas temiam os bruxos,parecíam não entender que nem todos nós éramos ruins e queríamos acabar com eles,que quem queria isso era aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado,e que nós também lutamos contra ele.

Engraçado,era quase como se o período de caça às bruxas,aquele que estudamos na escola,estivesse de volta.

A verdade é que eu não podería culpá-los. Eles perderam pessoas que amavam...certo,nós também,mas nós _sabíamos _da guerra,eles foram pêgos de surpresa.

Nós vencemos,o Lord das trevas estava enfim destruído,mas me parecia contraditório dizer que "venci" alguma coisa quando meu coração não estava em paz.

Claro,vocês podem achar que estou sendo egoísta,porque eu estou mesmo sendo,mas eu amo Remus Lupin.

Eu o amei assim que coloquei meus olhos-naquele dia azuis-nele.

Levei um pequeno susto ao ouvir a porta se abrindo lentamente,um sorriso triste em meus lábios ao vê-lo chegando tão cansado,o cabelo molhado,provavelmente pela chuva que caia lá fora.

-Por que não aparatou Remus?

-Não é seguro Tonks.

Eu estremeci de leve.Era só assim que ele me chamava agora.

Okay,eu passei meses pedindo que ele me chamasse assim,mas...achei que ele soubesse que eu me derretia quando ele usava o "Ninfa".

-Por quê não seria seguro? - Perguntei indo atrás dele,que tinha ido até a cozinha,leite esquentando,provavelmente para tomar seu amado chocolate.

Conti uma lágrima quando notei seu suspiro pesado,como se pedisse paciência.

-Você é tão incoseqüente criança...

-Lupin,eu não sou criança.

Eu sabia que a menção de seu sobrenome surtiria algum efeito.Era sempre assim que nossas discussões começavam.

-Não Tonks,você não é,mas age como uma,e uma bem mimada às vezes.

Segurei com mais força que o necessário um pano de prato e bati a mão na mesa,fazendo com que ele finalmente me olhasse.

-A maldita guerra acabou,o maldito pânico acabou Remus,quando que a nossa maldita vida vai ser boa?

Eu tive medo.

Sim,pode parecer absurdo,mas eu tive medo do jeito que ele me olhou,e de como ele partiu em minha direção,me segurando pelos ombros com mais força que o necessário,me prensando contra a parede.

-Você sempre soube Ninfadora,sempre soube..-Ele fazia um esforço tão grande pra se controlar,aquele não era meu Remus.-Você me faz agir assim,exigindo algo que não posso dar.-Disse baixo,como se lesse meus pensamentos.

-Remus,já faz tanto tempo,nós podemos superar isso,nós..

Ele me soltou lançando às mãos ao alto,exasperando,apertando os fios castanhos em seguida.

-Nós existe nós Tonks,nunca existiu.

Dessa vez não pude conter uma lágrima que caiu grossa e cristalina,manchando minha bochecha.

-Quando foi que eu deixei de ser a Ninfa?

Observei que ele também segurava o choro.Meu Remus,meu doce Remus...o que eu estava fazendo com você afinal?

-Eu o amo...Ninfa.

Sorri com sinceridade,indo até a cadeira mais próxima e balançando a cabeça para que ele continuasse,eu queria,precisava ouvi-lo ou iria possivelmente enlouquecer a nós dois.

-Eu amo Sirius,sempre o amei,como amigo,como companheiro,como homem,céus,isso não é nenhuma novidade pra você.

Mordi os lábios,tensa.

Eu sabia,mas não me sentia melhor por ouvir de sua própria boca.

-Remus,ele está..

-Me deixa continuar.

Assenti.

-Eu não planejei algo assim,eu já era discriminado por ser um lobisomen,eu não precisava de mais esse fardo,até descobrir que amar Sirius não _era_ um fardo.Essa conversa deveria ter acontecido antes,eu errei,admito,mas você..é tão...

Eu não queria soar amarga,ou como aquelas mulheres mal amadas,mesmo que nesse momento fosse exatamente assim que eu estivesse me sentindo.

-Não me poupe de nada Remus,porque o que eu venho passando nesses anos..eu definitivamente não sou uma boneca frágil,que você precisa medir as palavras pra não magoar,e eu te amo.

Eu não precisava soar tão desesperada,mas eu estava,era o fim,e eu sabia disso.

-Eu gosto tanto de você,mesmo sendo essa maluca de cabelo colorido que é.-Disse se aproximando,e me deixando envolve-lo pela cintura.-Mas é diferente,e nunca vai ser igual,porque nunca ninguém vai ocupar o lugar que ele tem no meu coração.

Me afastei e ele passou as mãos no meu rosto,secando aquelas milhares de lágrimas que eu nem sequer tinha consciência que estavam lá.

-Eu vou embora amanhã cedo.

Remus fungou,e pude ver que ele também estava chorando,de uma forma mais contida naturalmente.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer,me perdoe Ninfa,eu estou tão envergonhado por ter fazer sofrer.

Ás vezes eu odiava a bondade de Remus.Bem,não realmente.

-Passa essa última noite comigo?

-Ninfa...

-Por favor.

E eu tive ímpetos de gritar e chorar ainda mais quando senti seus lábios tocando os meus,porque eu sabia que não iria mais sentir aquele sabor doce,como os chocolates que ele tanto gostava.

-Você é jovem,vai encontrar alguém que te ame,e você irá amá-lo de volta,e eu ficarei tão feliz por vocês Tonks.

-Você também é jovem Remus,não precisa ficar de luto pra sempre...Sirius não iria querer isso.

Ele novamente sorriu,triste,e isso cortou mais meu coração do que qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido em todos esses anos,porque ver Remus sofrendo me afetava de uma maneira além da imaginação.

-Eu sou teimoso,você também me conhece,ele não iria querer,mas isso Ninfa..é o que _eu_ quero.

Balancei a cabeça compreendendo.

O que Remus sentia por Sirius era forte demais,eu fui tola ao achar que poderia ter ao menos um pouco daquilo.

Eu não podia sentir inveja,porque era um crime sentir algo tão mesquinho com relação a um sentimento tão bonito,puro,e verdadeiro.

Só me restava chorar,e aceitar,e quem sabe tentar ser feliz,mesmo que meu coração fosse de Remus Lupin eu teria de aceitar o fato de não ser correspondida.

-Ás vezes eu queria que Sirius estivesse vivo.

-Tonks.-Alertou.

-Eu te amo tanto que sabendo que a sua felicidade era estar ao lado dele essa me parece a única coisa sensata a desejar.

Ele me abraçou forte,tão forte que podia ouvir seu coração.

-Tonks,eu te amo,não da mesma forma que você mas,me promete que vai ser feliz?

Sorri confirmando com uma falsa felicidade,apenas porque queria tranqüiliza-lo,já que me parecia impossível ver cor em algo estando longe dele.

-Remus?

-Sim?

-Promete que nunca vai se esquecer de mim.

-Não seria capaz,sem se quisesse,e eu não quero.

Suspirei e sorri cansada.

Eu sabia que o fato de saber que ele jamais se esqueceria de mim me ajudaria,e muito.

Eu tentaria ser feliz,apenas porque ele havia me pedido,mas eu tinha consciência que não seria fácil,e eu não esperava realmente que fosse,porque era assim que as coisas eram para mim,a esquisita Ninfadora Tonks,sempre tão sorridente,sempre escondendo tão bem os próprios sentimentos.

Remus Lupin nunca deixaria de amar Sirius Black,e eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo,mesmo que esse amor se transformasse com o tempo.

**FIM**


End file.
